Pups All Around the World
Summary Its the Adventure Bay All Around the World Race. Ryder and the pups are entering in it. But so is Mayor Humdinger is entering in it too. The PAW Patrol has to face their biggest challenge yet. Will they win the race all around the world? Characters Dusty Tundra Ocean Marie Skye Marshall Rocky Zuma Chase Rubble Ryder Mayor Goodway Mayor Humdinger Story It's a bright sunny day and the pups are getting ready to watch today's good morning adventure bay episode (popcorn is popping in a microwave made of old parts) Rocky: Popcorn is ready! Dusty: Great! Just in time for today's "Good Morning, Adventure Bay" episode Mayor Goodway on tv: Good Morning, Adventure Bay. I'm Mayor Goodway and i'm here at the All Around the World Race race. All competers are getting prepared for the biggest challenge of their lives. The competers have to race each other all around the world then come back to Adventure Bay. You can still compete too but you better hurry. Skye: We gotta enter in that race! Dusty: We can Ryder? please? Ryder: ok we can enter. All pups cheer Marshall: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Mayor Goodway: I'm so glad you came to enter into the race. Ryder: We're glad to be here too. Tundra: This is so excited! Ocean: Yeah! We're gonna go all around the world! Dusty: This is gonig to be the biggest experience in a life time! Marie: Lets get into the hot air balloon and start the race already! Ryder and the pups get on the hot air balloon. the balloon starts to fly up Rubble! Whoa! We're flying. Zuma: This is so cool! Dusty: Our first destination is Paris. Skye: Ah Paris, the city of Love. Tundra: The Most Romatic place ever. Ocean: What a girl has been wanting to go to. Marie: A girl's dream All girl pups: (sigh) All Boy pups: Girls. Rubble: Pups, We're here! Dusty: Get out of the way, boys! girl pups first! the hot air balloon lands in Paris Tundra: We're in the City of Love! Marie: Yay! Ocean: Let's go, girls! Skye: Catch ya later, boys! We.re gonna check this place out! the girl pups run off Ryder: Girls, come back! Rocky: Its too late they ran off. Marshall: How will we be able to find them? Chase: Its a good thing that we all packed everything even our gear. (gets uniform and puts it on) Now lets go find those girls. Dusty: Look! Its the Eiffel Tower! We should really check that out Ocean: But its so far. how are we going to get there? Dusty: We may be girls but we have girl power and we shall never give up! Tundra: Dusty is right Marie: We shall never give up! Skye: To the Eiffel Tower! Marshall: Tundra, Dusty? Zuma: Ocean, Skye, Marie? Rubble: Where could they be? Chase: I don't know. But we have to keep searching for them. (sniffs) I think i smell them. Follow me, guys the other boys follow Chase Cael flies to boys Marshall: look its Cael! Rocky: Whats she trying to say? Cael:(gets out photo of the girl pups) Chase: The girls... Cael: (makes walking feet with feathers) Chase: Went to...... Cael: (Points to Eiffel Tower) boy pups and Ryder: The Eiffel Tower? Zuma: Lets go there then. Rubble: Yeah! come on. Dusty: We made it! See guys? I told you we can't give up Ocean: I guess we can't just give up Skye: Yeah! Tundra: We just had to keep on trying Marie: And the Eiffel tower is so pretty and amazing. boys run to girls Ryder: There you are! Ocean: Cael! So thats why you flew off. Dusty: Sorry that we ran away its just so wonderful in Paris Tundra: Now lets get back into the hot air balloon Marshall: Yeah! Gotta see what our next destination is. pups and Ryder head back to the hot air balloon Dusty: Our next denstination is Rio de Janeiro! Tundra: I heard theres gonna be a big parade. Marie: How about we enter the parade! Ryder: Great Idea, Marie. all pups cheer Ocean: Lets land then. the hot air balloon lands Ryder and the pups walk to the parade sign in booth Ryder: My pups And I would like to enter the parade. after getting signed in the pups and Ryder go into a warehouse to make their float Marie: Wow! Theres parade floats look amazing! Dusty: Now, Marie. Don't get distracted. We don't want the others to leave us beh.... Marie: It looks like its too late for that. Sercurity Guard: Hey, No animals allowed! Dusty and Marie: RUN!!!!! Dusty and Marie hide in a float Dusty: phew. that was a close one Marie: I hope Ryder and the pups notice we're gone and try to find us. Zuma: (looks back) Hey, Where are Dusty and Marie? I thought they were right behind us. (goes off to find them) Security Guard: Hey! Come back here, doggy! No animals allowed! Zuma: I better find them and fast!! Dusty: Look! Its Zuma! Marie: Don't worry, Zuma! We'll save you! Dusty and Marie pull Zuma into the float they are hiding in Zuma: Dusty! Marie! I found you! Dusty: We're glad to see you to, Zuma. Marie: How are we going to get back to Ryder and the pups Dusty: Not sure. Zuma: We might be in here for a while. Ryder and the pups are making their float in the warehouse Skye: The parade is going to be super fun Marshall: Yeah and we gotta make the perfect float Tundra: Hey, wait a minute. Ocena: Whats wrong, Tundra? Tundra: Marie, Dusty, and Zuma are missing. pups: What?! Oh no! Thats Terrible! Where could they be? Rocky: We better tell Ryder Chase: but what about our float? Rubble: Lets tell Ryder first the pups run up to Ryder Ryder: Whats up, pups? Tundra: Marie, Dusty, and Zuma are missing! Ryder:Oh no! We gotta find them! Skye, You'll need to search for them in the air. Skye: Let's Take to the Sky! (runs to hot air balloon to get uniform) Ryder: Chase, You'll need to search on the ground Chase: Chase is on the Case! (runs to hot air balloon to get uniform) Ryder: The rest of you pups will stay here and finish making the float. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Dusty: (stomach growls) I'm straving . Marie: Me too. Zuma: So am I. Dusty: I see a buffet table! Marie: Lets eat! Zuma: Hope we don't get caught. They sneak under the buffet table and grab food from the buffet table Dusty: Now lets hurry before the security guard.... Security Guard: Hey! Come back here with that food you doggy theives! Marie, Dusty, and Zuma: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the security guard chases them and catches Dusty and Zuma in cages Security Guard: Gotcha! I am gonig to take care of you trespassing doggy thieves. Marie: oh no you don't! (bits guard in the butt) Security Guard; OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Vlcsnap-2014-03-03-23h27m02s158.jpg 20140703_103152.jpg|We're in Paris! 20140703_191700.jpg|Cael Trying to tell the boys something 20140703_223012.jpg|Hiding in a Parade Float 20140704_200242.jpg|Dusty and Zuma captured by the Security Guard